Soul of fire
by hubbs76
Summary: Ichigo is teleported to Konoha by a mysterious being after his mothers death. What will change? How will Ichigo be different. How will he get along with the Konoha 11?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, there's a lot of story's about Ichigo coming to the shinobi world as a teen, but what if he comes as a kid? Stay tuned and find out!**

She was gone.

My mother was everything to me. The reason I smiled laughed...she was the center of my world... and I still couldn't protect her.

After that...that thing killed her I couldn't move.

Couldnt speak,couldn't cry,couldn't even look away.

The most messed up part about it was I wanted to die with her...

I know,kinda messed up that a 7 year old would wanna die but I didn't know what else to do...

Why did it have to be her though? She never did anything to cross or hurt anyone. But she was the one that payed... Payed for my mistake.

I WAS THE ONE THAT CHASED THAT LITTLE GIRL...it turned out to be a monster.

Im fully convinced I should have died that day, not her.

Then, a man showed up, seemingly out of no where and called my name.

He asked me if I wanted to leave.

Wanted to never come back.

The man had long black hair with black armor on, and two blazing red eyes.

I remember his name... Madara

I answered yes.

After what happened, I didn't wanna be seen again.

How would I explain it to my sisters.

To my dad.

Then he simply walked up to me put his hand on my head and there was a flash of light.

When I opened my eyes, Madara was gone and I was in the front of a giant gate.

There were two wooden doors in the front with one big painting that resembled a leaf on top of the gate.

Of course, being a kid I walked inside.

That was when two men with animal masks grabbed me.

They started to rattle off questions that I didn't understand.

"WHAT VILLAGE ARE YOU FROM?"

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

Each question confused me more and more.

Then they took me to an old man named the Hokage, who I would later just call the geezer.

Not that I didn't like him, he treated me with nothing but kindness.

He also soon caught on that I had no idea where I was or what was going on.

"Young man, I can feel that you have been through a lot today. May I please ask your name?"

"Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ahh,Ichigo "number one protector" " he said with a knowing smile.

That was when the tears started to flow again, and I told him my story.

The geezer was defiantly smart.

He didn't coddle me or hug me and tell me it would all be fine. He just let me cry and offered support and kindness.

"Ichigo, I can tell you mean no harm to this village. Do you have any place to stay?"

I just nodded my head from side to side.

"I can set you up quarters but I will need to assign a Jounin to watch over you." He said kindly.

I just looked at him.

"What's a jounin?" I asked.

"That is a high ranking ninja, they protect the village, as well as help keep the peace."

Protect.

That word meant so much to me.

I just had to ask.

"How do I become a jounin?" I asked

The geezer then smiled

"Well my boy, I'll have to sign you on for the academy. And you'll also have to get past genin and chunin ranks. But first I must ask you this Ichigo. Are you willing to protect this village with your life?"

That was when I stopped.

Was I really willing to do this. Risk my life for a bunch of people I didn't even know.

Then I thought back to my mom, and what she did for me.

I never wanted to see anyone go through what I had to, or see what I had to see.

"Yeah,I am."I answered

Thats when my story began.

**This is only a small prologue to get things rolling! I know its not the best of starts but I had to start somewhere. Tell me what to work on in the reviews as well as what team you want Ichigo to be on, and what Jounin you want to watch over him. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,What's up! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Enjoy**

Ichigo had been waiting hours for the jounin the Hokage assigned to arrive.

'God, what's taking so long...' Ichigo thought as he set off for a walk.

He'd walked for around 15 minutes when he saw something that made his stomach turn.

A group of around five older kids picking on a small girl.

The girl, at least Ichigo thought, was really pretty. She had bright pink hair with a red bow on top of her head.

"God! Look at that forehead! You could stick a billboard on that thing!" One kid sneered as the other laughed.

"Sh-shut up... My head is not big..." The girl whimpered

They then started to kick her and laugh. Ichigo had never seen anything like this before, he didn't even know people could be this mean.

He couldn't watch it anymore.

"Y'know, you guys must be pretty tough if it takes five of you to beat up a girl." Ichigo said.

"Why don't you take me on?" He asked

"Who the hell are you? And what's with that stupid hair?" One bully said.

They lasted 30 seconds until they were stacked up in a pile of bodies.

Ichigo then walked up to the girl and helped her up.

"Thank you..." The girl said shyly

"Yeah, it was nothin... my names Ichigo, what's yours." He said.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She said through a blush.

"Heh... Yeah, you too..." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head.

He couldn't understand how those guys were making fun of her for how she looks.

She had to be one of the prettiest girls Ichigo ever saw.

"Hey...do you have to be somewhere..." She asked.

"No, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well,I was on my way to go meet my friend at the park to play soooo... wanna come?"

"Sure..." Ichigo said through a small smile.

The walk to the park was a quiet one, Sakura was really shy and Ichigo just liked the comfortable silence the two had going.

When they finally reached the park he could see all sorts of kids his age.

As he was looking at all the kids a blonde girl walked up to Sakura and pulled her aside.

"Who's the new kid Sakura?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh, that's my new friend Ichigo." Sakura said

"Wow...he's really cute, how'd ya meet him?"

"Um...he beat up a bunch of older kids that we're picking on me, then he helped me up..." Sakura said beet red.

"Haha Sakura's got a boyfriend!" Ino teased

"D-Do not!" Sakura protested.

As Ino was talking to Sakura Ichigo walked up to the swing and hopped on, little did he know someone was already in line.

"HEY! I WAS NEXT!" The kid yelled at Ichigo. He had pronounced canines with a fur hoodie and red triangles under his eyes.

"Sorry...ya snooze ya lose." Ichigo said simply. Normally he would have just given up the swing,but he didn't deal with kids yelling at him very well.

"Grrrrr...SHUT UP STUPID CARROT TOP!" The kid yelled.

"LOOK WHOS TALKIN DOG BOY!" Ichigo yelled back

Then a lazy looking kid walked up to "dog boy" and began to speak.

"Kiba calm down... god such a troublesome kid..." The boy murmured as he wondered off to look at clouds.

"YOURE TROUBLESOME!" Kiba yelled.

"But you're the one yelling..." Ichigo sighed

As Kiba was rearing up to yell again Sakura called Ichigo over.

"Hey Ichigo! We're gonna go play Ninja and Samurai,you wanna come?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure..." Ichigo replied

Kiba then gave a pained look and turned to walk away.

'He must not have anyone to play with...' Ichigo thought

"Hey! Come back no one ever said you couldn't come!" Ichigo yelled after Kiba

"Huh?" Kiba replied

"I said come on! I don't wanna play with JUST girls that would be weird. Besides Im gonna be the samurai and I really wanna hit you with a stick..." Ichigo said through a smile.

"Who said you got to be the samurai!" Kiba challenged

"I'm always the samurai..." Ichigo replied.

So Ino,Ichigo,Sakura,and Kiba went and played their game. Kiba and Ichigo were the samurai, and Ino and Sakura were the ninja. As their game came to a close a Man with silver hair and a mask covering everything but one eye walked up to the kids. Ichigo stood up in front of the other kids and puffed his chest out.

Of course the man laughed.

"Hey, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied

The man then gave him a happy eye smile and bent down.

"I'm Kakashi, I'll be the guy watching over you."

Ichigo then looked completely dumbfounded.

"How long have you been looking for me?" He asked.

"Oh...I wasn't I just heard you had bright orange hair and I saw you..."

"So...you were just gonna leave me on that bench..."

"No, I would have gotten to it eventually..." Kakashi replied.

"IT'S BEEN 10 HOURS!" Ichigo yelled

"Sorry...I guess I just got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi replied wistfully

As Ichigo was about to reply Sakura grabbed Ichigos hand.

"I'm gonna see you again right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you go to the ninja academy right?" Ichigo asked

"YEAH!" Sakura replied happily

"Cool, I'm starting tommorow so maybe I'll see you there." Ichigo smiled.

"Ok." Sakura said while blushing.

"Alright, now that we got introductions taken care of lemme show you where we'll be staying!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Yeah,yeah..."Ichigo replied.

"Bye Ichigo, see ya tommorow!" Sakura yelled.

Ichigo then waved and followed after Kakashi

"You so like him..." Ino said.

"D-do not!" Sakura replied.

**Alright that's it! I hope you guys liked it! In this story I'm gonna try to make Sakura a little more likeable and nicer to Naruto and less useless. So yeah don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone I'm updating the story, hope you like it!**

The house wasn't exactly big...

Wasnt small, but wasn't big either.

The walls were pretty much bare besides a couple posters of half naked women marked "Makeout tactics:The movie".

There was also a huge bookcase filled with books, a small sofa, and a bathroom

"Sorry if it's not exactly big, I barely get anytime to decorate between missions." Kakashi said kindly as he led Ichigo around the small home

"It's ok..." Ichigo said sadly, thinking about his old home

Kakashi could see this in his eyes and came up with an idea.

"Have you ever thrown a Kunai?" Kakashi asked

"uh...nah I never really had the chance..." Ichigo said quietly

"Come on, I'll meet you in the back." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he walked out the door

As Ichigo walked out to the back he saw the one eyed man with several kunai piled up and a big wood stump with a target on the front.

"Now, you try first then I'll correct you." Kakashi said

Ichigo threw the first five and completely missed the stump.

Ichigo just gave a pout and crossed his arms

Kakashi laughed and knelt down to his level

"Don't worry nobody gets it on the first try. All you need to do is focus more on the target, and use a little more strength. Youre pretty big for your age so if you keep practicing you'll get it. Now try again." Kakashi said.

Ichigo threw the Kunai again this time with more force.

4 were strewn throughout the log and one was only two inches left of the bullseye

"Much better! Now do that same exercise 300 times." Kakashi said happily as he pulled out a small yellow book

Four hours later Ichigo was trudging back inside after his long workout.

Kakashi then greeted him with another eye smile and a bowl of meat and rice.

"Enjoy." He said as he passed the bowl to Ichigo.

"Well, I'm getting a lot better..." Ichigo said expecting praise from the jounin.

Kakashi just laughed

"That was never to test your accuracy, it was to test your will." Kakashi said simply

"What do ya mean?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Nobody you're age could do that well at throwing a Kunai, what I wanted to see is if you would quit or not, you're the first 7 year old I've ever seen throw 300 straight Kunai that never quit in the process." Kakashi explained.

"So, what does that mean?" Ichigo asked

"One, it means that you and I will train after school every day and two, you may have a future as a ninja." He said as he rustled his hair.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin.

"Heh thanks Kakashi." Ichigo replied

This wouldn't be so rough after all

After Ichigo went to bed, too exhausted to stay awake, Kakashi sat in his chair in silent thought.

'Who is this kid...he has absolutely no chakra at all but theres some other energy flowing from him... every time you're around the kid you can feel like it's engulfing you."

He really couldnt put a finger on the boy he met just today.

He's stubborn,quiet,and held a ever present scowl on his face.

But it seemed like his good qualities far outlasted the bad

From what he had seen when he was with that girl he was kind hearted and wouldnt stand for anyone hurting innocent people.

Also he seemed incredibly determined and driven, despite the fact that he seems to be grieving.

"Interesting, he could be a great help around here... well if he survives training that is..." Kakashi chuckled to himself as he jammed his nose into his little yellow book


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was woken up in a complete daze with a grey haired masked man standing over him...

Obviously he woke up with a start.

"GAHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as he started swinging.

His arm was then caught as he was greeted by a eye smile from Kakashi.

"Shinobi rule #1... Never be a heavy sleeper." As he said this Kakashi swung Ichigo across the room landing on his head.

"Owwwww... WHAT THE HELL IS YOURE PROBLEM OLD MAN! That's no way to wake someone up!"

"...and that's no way for a 7 year old to talk..." Kakashi retorted smartly.

"Besides how do you know I'm old, for all you know I could be the same age as you...just tall." Kakashi said goofily.

"NO! NO KIDS HAVE GRAY HAIR!" Ichigo yelled

"Now how would you know that?"

"I just do." Ichigo pouted.

"Well anyway, it's time for training, I laid out a set of clothes for you out in the living room now go eat your breakfast and get ready." Kakashi whistled happily as he sauntered out of the room.

"Wait...I thought we were gonna train after school?" Ichigo said.

"Well I thought about it and thought you would be so excited to train that we would train BEFORE and AFTER school." Kakashi yelled from down the hallway as Ichigo grumbled to the living room taking a look at his new clothes.

They seemed to be a sort of armor with a navy blue shirt, 2 black bands for the elbows and 2 metal wrist guards, and black pants and navy blue sandals(Just a hint, this is Kakashis old hand me downs from when he was a chounin.)

Ichigo slipped on the clothes and walked into the kitchen and started to eat the eggs and bacon that Kakashi laid out for him and walked outside to find Kakashi standing with his arms folded.

"Alright, we're going to start with a simple warm-up, 2 laps around Konoha."

'This is gonna be terrible...' Ichigo thought as he popped a jog next to Kakashi.

(4 hours later)

Ichigo was stumbling on the way to the academy, completely exhausted from the workout he just got dragged into.

The words of Kakashi haunted him all the way to the academy

'Come on Ichigo this is only a light workout. You should see what we're going to do after the academy.' All while saying this he held the same goofy eye smile.

'He's gotta be evil...maybe this is some sort of torture.' Ichigo mused as he walked the streets.

"Ichigo! Wait up!"

Ichigo turned around to see Sakura running over to catch up to him.

"Hey, what's up..." Ichigo greeted sleepily.

Sakura looked at Ichigos new clothes and blushed.

"Wow...Ichigo you look like a real live Shinobi..." She said.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and gave a small smile.

"Uh thanks Sakura...Kakashi gave 'em to me."

"Well...um...uh...you look...you look real handsome." Sakura said kicking at the ground.

"Uh, thanks Sakura... You look really pretty." He said nicely

Sakuras face was bright red as a obnoxious voice cut through the hair.

"YO! WHOS THE CARROT TOP DATTEBAYO!?"

As Ichigo turned around to see who it was there was a blonde haired , blue eyed , whisker faced little boy standing nose to nose with him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked obviously annoyed.

"IM NARUTO! Who the hell are you?" The boy yelled back.

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He said gritting his teeth as Sakura stared a dagger into Naruto

"Oh...well nice to meet ya!" He said through a giant smile

"Uh...you too." Ichigo replied obviously confused by the loud boy.

"So carrot head... why ya hanging out with Sakura...what is she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact that Ichigo and Sakura both had steam coming out of their ears.

"My names not carrot head!" Ichigo yelled as he bopped Naruto on the top of the head,

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE BLONDE IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she did the same.

"YYOWWW! You didn't have to hit me!" He pouted as the two stood there glaring at him, look""ing like a mom and dad who had just yelled at their little boy.

"Naruto, what are u doing anyway? You barely ever go to the academy?" Sakura asked

"Heh... well, I kinda needed a place to hideout for a while..." Naruto said.

"And why is that..." Sakura said, looming over the poor boy.

"Wellllllll, I kinda ummmmmm..."

""SPIT IT OUT BOY!" Sakura yelled smacking him in the head again.

'Wow...she's worse than Tatsuki..." Ichigo thought to himself

"I kinda peed in a guys hat...and now he's after me." He said blushing.

Sakura and Ichigo stood there for a minute, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Why..." Ichigo finally muttered.

"Well, when Ya gotta go ya gotta go." Naruto said through a slight grin."

"I give up..." Sakura said as she turned to walk off.

"GAH. Sakura, wait upppp!" Naruto said jogging after her.

"Hey! Don't leave me with him!" Ichigo cried

"HEYYYY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Naruto yelled out.

"It means I don't wanna be left with a guy who pees in hats!" Ichigo challenged.

The two were now nose to nose

"So what, you probably would have done it too! There was no where else to go!" Naruto protested.

"Nooooo you idiot! I have enough sense to hold it until I find a bathroom!" Ichigo screamed.

"WHATEVER! AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESNT LOOK LIKE CHEESE!" Naruto cried.

"HOW ARE YOU SO DUMB! YOUR HAIR IS YELLOW!"

"So?" Naruto puffed his lip out.

"Cheese is yellow." Ichigo sighed.

"NOT ALL THE TIME!" Naruto cried.

"COME ON YOU TWO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Sakura scolded.

""Uhhhh right." The two cried as they jogged over to Sakura to start the day.

As the trio got to the class Iruka sensai had already started taking attendance

"Well look who's here..." Iruka said tapping his foot.

The man looked like someone who had fought many battles to Ichigo, but overall had kindness in his eyes.

"Sorry sensei... It was the new kids fault." Naruto said pointing at Ichigo.

"WAIT WHAT!" Ichigo yelled out.

"It was not Iruka sensei! Naruto was trying to hide from a guy because he went number one in his hat! AND THEN HE FOLLOWED US HERE BECAUSE HES A STUPID BLONDE TURD!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh...yea!" Ichigo yelled.

Iruka took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and looked at the three kids.

"Naruto, don't blame other people for your own mistakes, and Sakura don't be so harsh on Naruto. Ichigo I've heard a lot about you from Kakashi, he thinks you have a huge amount of potential and that means a lot coming from someone like him...try to be on time next time ok kids?" Iruka said softly but sternly.

"Yes sensei." They said

"Ok then! Now Ichigo, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka asked kindly.

"Uhhh yea sure." Ichigo replied.

"Alright class today we are welcoming a new student! Children, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Would you like to tell us something about yourself Ichigo?" Iruka asked kindly.

"Uhhh yea, hey I'm Ichigo and im kinda new here. So Uhhh yea." Ichigo said shyly as he scooted himself out from in front of the chalkboard and by an empty seat next to Sakura.

"Well alrite kids! Make sure to let Ichigo know he's welcome. Now... Turn you're text books to page 72 and we'll begin our first unit on chakra, and how to use it..."

As Ichigo tried to keep up with the lesson something in the back of his head kept poking him.

"Carrot top...CARROT TOP." The kid behind him whispered forcefully.

"What?" Ichigo whispered to find Naruto right behind him.

"Why were Ya such a wuss up there?" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up idiot." Ichigo hissed.

"Gee you don't have to get mad." Naruto huffed.

"Whatever." Ichigo growled.

"Geeee You don't have to be such a hot head..." Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face

"Haha...funny" Ichigo whispered glaring down at his book.

This was gonna be a LONG first day.


End file.
